Face Down
by XtreMePeroXwhygeN
Summary: SongFic Can the Doctor of Thuganomics catch her as she falls to the ground? LitaCena Some description of abuse


**Face Down**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of these people, would I waste my time writing about them.**

**This is my first song fic, using the song ****Face Down, ****by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

**A/N: This is in the POV of the man helping Lita. You will soon find out who that is. When I say **_**HE, **_**I'm talking about Edge. And when I say She, I'm obviously talking about Lita.**

**One last thing, read the lyrics, they mean a lot.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Hey girl you know you drive me crazy**

**One walk puts the rhythm in my head.**

**Still I'll never understand why you hang around**

**I see what's going down.**

There she goes. The same red hair and detailed tattoo. Her black jeans and Rated R Superstar shirt. It's all there. She looks amazing, like always. I count her steps until she gets into the ring. She slides in, unlike any other diva, she's ready to fight. I can see it in her eyes. That's not the only thing in her eyes. You can't forget the pained look she has. Her hazel eyes look like she is trying to reach out for help. I don't get why she stays with him. All he does is bring her pain. And it feels to me, that I'm the only one that sees it.

**Cover up with make up in the mirror**

**Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again**

**You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.**

The bruises on her face only tell half the story. It seems as if I am the only one, besides her, that knows the full thing. The truth, the real truth. I asked her why she stays with him. Her only answer is that he loves her. "It's never going to happen again. He is the only person I has."

"That's not true."

But she doesn't listen. She thinks she hears him calling and runs off.

"I love you," I whisper but she can't hear it.

**Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**

A hard slap to the face knocks her on the floor. Blood slowly starts dripping from her sides of her mouth. She uses the bed to help her get up, but then is quickly hit again. Lying on the floor she blocks out everything he is yelling at her. Her thoughts switch back to what her friend said to her before. She finally realizes that she has someone else. He gets impatient and picks her up by the hair. Once again his fist meets her face. He catches her before she falls and lays her on the bed. He tells her how he got out of control and that it will never happen again. She tells him its ok and then she painfully gets ready for bed.

**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world bears a consequence  
If you wait around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.**

He keeps trying to call her, email her. Anything to get her attention, to tell her that he loves her. She tries to tell herself not to reply, but she can't help it. She keeps going back to him even though she doesn't want to. She wants my help. I can see it in her eyes.

**I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
Say you're right again,  
Heed my lecture.**

Today I helped her get away. She came home with me, instead of him. At least I know tonight she won't have to get beat. She can be safe. If I was him I would stay away from her. Heed my lecture.

**Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**

He sits at home wondering why he does it. It doesn't make him feel good; it makes him feel like shit. _I love her_, he tells himself. He picks up one of her pictures, and holds it in his hand. He feels a slight tear come down his cheek. He thinks to himself _I don't deserve her. John deserves her. John Cena is the man that deserves Lita. I know he wont hurt he, like I did. _Another tear slowly drifted down his face.

**Face down in the dirt she said  
"This doesn't hurt" she said "I finally had enough."**

She comes out of the bathroom; the last of the bruises starting to fade. "John," she whispers. I turn around to look at her. "This doesn't hurt," she said "I finally had enough."

**Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has found**

She turns around in bed, sleep still etched on her face.

"Hey," I said to her.

She still looked beautiful even though she didn't have any makeup on and her hair was messed up from sleeping.

"Hi," she said sleepily. I put my arms around her and looked her in the eyes. "You feeling ok?" I asked her hoping for the right answer. She took some time to answer. She looked me in the eyes and then down at the ring on her finger. She brought her attention back to me.

"Perfect."


End file.
